Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container system. The present invention also relates to a make-up case or a cosmetic compact. More particularly, the present invention relates to an airtight or hermetically sealed cosmetic compact case with at least one viewing area.
Conventional compact cases hold makeup or cosmetics, such as, powders, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, or other beauty aids. Compacts often provide a mirror and an applicator for facilitating the application of makeup to the face.
A compact usually includes a lid or a cover section hingeably coupled to a base or a container section. Either the cover section or the base section can be pivoted about a hinge to obtain a closed-position of the compact, thereby providing a convenient storage device. The mirror is typically disposed on the inside of the compact cover section. The base section of conventional compacts usually includes a cavity, which may be configured to receive a metal pan that contains or holds the makeup. Alternatively, the makeup can be directly stored in the cavity in the base section.
Compacts also allow for an applicator, including a pad, a brush, or other similar device. Generally, the applicator is disposed between the base and the cover when the compact is in the closed-position. Makeup is usually applied by rubbing or dipping the applicator (e.g., the pad or brush) in the pan or cavity holding the makeup. The applicator is then used to transfer and apply the makeup to the face.
Conventional compacts are enclosed in packages to prevent product tampering and displayed in stores on shelves or other display areas. Compact sellers attempt to display as many compacts as possible in a display area, which is a valuable commercial resource. Therefore, compact sellers desire to maximize the number of compacts per display area. However, conventional compacts do not permit viewing the cosmetic material contained therein when in the package. Compact sellers are thus required to provide a sampling area, which eliminates valuable display area for selling compacts. Thus, compact sellers desire to minimize any packaging or sampling areas that fill commercial space so as to maximize the number of packages which can be seen by the buyers.
In order to appropriately display a compact, the makeup within the container section must be readily visible to the buyer. Color and/or texture of the makeup is generally extremely important to the buyer of makeup. In order to display the cosmetic in the compact, traditional compact sellers package the compact in a generally open position, showing both the lid section and the container section in a single plane (on the front side of the package). Showing both the lid section and container section in a single plane doubles the amount of display area required to appropriately show the compact. Other display methods include providing a sample area that includes samples of all different shades, colors and textures of the cosmetics provided by the manufacturer. Again, these display items waste valuable commercial selling space.
Additionally, many currently available cosmetics contain a volatile chemical component that may require substantially airtight or hermetic storage to prevent or inhibit drying, hardening, and cracking of the cosmetics. An example of such a product are color-fast cosmetics that allows the cosmetics to remain applied to the skin surface for a prolonged period without rubbing off or fading.
Conventional compacts are usually arranged as a one-piece unit so that one hand of a user opens and holds the compact, while the other hand of the user applies the makeup to the skin surface of the face. However, many conventional one piece units do not provide an airtight seal. Other cases for containing more volatile cosmetics have thus been used, including containers with a screw-on cap. These containers effect a hermetic seal when in the closed-position. However, the user must contend with two separate pieces, which makes applying the makeup a more difficult task, i.e., it is more difficult for the user to unscrew the cap and apply the makeup at the same time.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an inexpensive and simple-to-use compact case which allows the buyer to view the color, shade and/or texture of the cosmetic when the container is in a closed position. It would also be advantageous to provide a container that is capable of effecting a substantially airtight or hermetic seal when in the closed position. Such a container should desirably be a one-piece container
It would also be advantageous to provide a container which allows the shade of the cosmetic stored therein to be viewed when the container is in the closed position. Also, it would be advantageous to provide a conventional style container (e.g., with a mirror and applicator), with product integrity from an airtight sealing mechanism and with shade-evidence, which would allow consumers to make an educated purchase and allow a retailer to increase commercial selling space.
It would be desirable to provide a system having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
To overcome the problems and disadvantages described above, a container for holding cosmetics and having a cover and a base is provided. The cover may be coupled to the base to permit pivoting the cover from a closed, storage position to an opened, use position relative to the base. The coupling mechanism may be a hinge with a spring, a living hinge, or other types of coupling mechanisms known to those skilled in the art. The base is also configured to retain the cosmetic material so that the cosmetic material may be accessed when the container is in the open-position.
The cover is configured to engage the base to provide an airtight or substantially airtight seal when the container is in the closed position. To effect the airtight seal, the cover may have a first interface, the first interface having a first periphery. Likewise, the base may have a second interface, the second interface having a second periphery corresponding to the first periphery. When the container is placed in the closed-position, the first interface engages the second interface to prevent air flow into and out of the container. The container may also include a discharge for reducing the air pressure integral with the first or the second interface.
The container also includes at least one viewing area, which permits the cosmetic material retained within the container to be viewed when the container is in the closed-position. The viewing area may be a transparent cover or base. Alternatively, the viewing area may be formed by molding a transparent segment within the cover, base or both, in a position to permit the cosmetic material to be viewed when the container is in the closed-position. The viewing area may also be provided by an aperture through the cover, base or both.
Also provided is a container for storing cosmetic material including a cover and a base pivotally coupled to the cover to selectively position the container in either an open-position or closed-position. The cosmetic material is retained by at least one pan. The base is configured for holding the pan, which can be secured to the base through adhesives, frictional engagement, a latching mechanism, or any other method of retaining a piece of material to another. The cover and base are configured to engage one another to provide a substantially airtight seal when the container is in the closed-position. At least a portion of the base, pan cover, or any combination of the same includes at least one viewing area which permits the cosmetic material to be viewed when the container is in closed-position.
Also provided is a container for storing a cosmetic material comprising a shell having a cover and a base pivotally coupled to the cover to selectively position the shell in an open-position or a closed-position. The container also includes an insert configured to retain cosmetic material and provide a substantially airtight seal when the shell is in the closed-position.
The insert may be a cup-lid combination that may be integral with the base. Desirably, the cup is configured to retain the cosmetic material and the lid may be pivotally coupled to the base or cup so that it may be selectively positioned to engage the cup in either a sealed position or an unsealed position. In the sealed position, the lid and cup provide the airtight or substantially airtight seal and maintain the cosmetic material in the airtight compartment between the lid and cup. Alternatively, the insert may include a cover piece and base piece pivotally coupled to the cover piece, where the cover piece and base piece fit within the cover and base of the shell, respectively. The base piece may then be configured to retain the cosmetic material.
The cosmetic material may be viewed when the shell is in the closed-position through at least one viewing area. The shell may include a plurality of viewing areas for viewing more than one cosmetic within the container. Because the cosmetic material is retained within the insert, the insert should also include a transparent portion which is disposed over or is proximate to the viewing area. For example, if a lid-cup combination is used, the lid, cup or both may be transparent. Additionally, the cosmetic material may be packaged in a pan, which is then positioned within the insert during manufacture. The pan should also include a transparent portion which is disposed over or proximate to the viewing area so as not obstruct view of the cosmetic material.